Cooking with Piper and Aerrow
by candy-coded-goodness
Summary: Piper teaches Aerrow how to cook. My first Stom Hawk fanfic.


A/N: Just an edited version, with minor changes. Enjoy. –CCG.

Cooking with Piper and Aerrow.

The kitchen was filled with the noise of pan being slapped by hands; those hands belong to Aerrow, a dark red haired, green eyed, Sky Knight, a Sky Knight that belonged to the squadron: Storm Hawks. Aerrow was a great Sky Knight, but a lousy cook, no that fell under hands of Piper, the brains of the squadron. Piper being the patient and organized one decided to take it upon herself to teach Aerrow, the ways of the spatula, but at this moment his behavior was grating her nerves and she couldn't take it anymore. Piper backed away from the stove and walked over to Aerrow. "Please stop." Piper asked. Aerrow didn't seem to hear or see her as his eyes were closed. "Aerrow, Aerrow…AERROW!"

"Whoa Piper no need to yell." Aerrow said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Could you please stop using the pans as drums and come help me bake this pie."

Aerrow got down off the counter and made his way over to the table were Piper stood. She had got a pie pan, a bowl, a mixer, and some ingredients. After Piper gave him the instructions, Aerrow set to work, it took him al of forty-five minutes to finally get the pie in order. Aerrow was about to ask Piper what to do next when he saw her place her pie in the oven. Aerrow looked around and found a fire crystal, Aerrow glanced at Piper. _Good she was distracted by her food_. Aerrow took the crystal and put it into a heating tray that was beside the pie, placing the pie on the heat tray Aerrow turned it on. Piper had just turned around to witness this.

"Aerrow nooo." Piper shouted.

But it was too late, the heating tray had over reacted and the pie blew up right in Aerrow's face. Piper's jaw dropped, Aerrow was completely covered in pie. Aerrow brought a hand up to his face and wiped the dessert from his face and looked at Piper, he gave her a lopsided smile and she shook her head.

"You are completely hopeless you know that?" Piper asked tossing him a towel.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, that was awesome." Aerrow wiped his face and placed the towel on the table. Piper giggled at him. "What?"

"You still have pie on your face." Piper giggled into her hand.

"Oh yeah?" Aerrow asked picking up a can of whipped cream. "Well you have whipped cream all over your face."

"No I…" Piper stopped mid sentence as Aerrow sprayed her with the can. Aerrow dropped the can and began to crack up; he didn't even notice Piper had picked up a bowl of Chocolate sauce until it was on top of his head. "Well now you're covered in chocolate."

"It's on."

Aerrow picked up a bowl of giant black berries and began to throw them at Piper. Piper dodged some of them, but some hit her. Piper ran around the room laughing, as did Aerrow. Aerrow stopped when he realized he was out of berries, this gave Piper a chance to pick up a bag of marshmallows and began to chucked them at him, she stopped when one land right on top of his head, causing her to break out into a fit of giggles. Aerrow a growled and ran after her, as she passed the stove it dinged, her pie was done. Piper held up her hand as if to say 'one second' Aerrow stopped beside her and waited for her to get the pie out and set it on the table as son as she did he picked up a bowel of pounded strawberries and began to throw them at her. It had been five minutes and Aerrow was creeping after Piper, she was at the table where her pie was and held up her hand again and picked up the pie and smelt it. Dipping one finger into she pulled it out and tasted it, she moaned at its goodness. She offered some to Aerrow and as soon as he came close enough she pushed it into his face. Aerrow wiped his eyes and tackled Piper. She was no longer laughing, but gazing into his beautiful green eyes.

"Hi." Aerrow said softly as he as out of breath.

"Hi." Piper replied with the same amount of energy.

Piper felt Aerrow's breath on her lips; they were so close she could almost feel it. Before either of them knew what happened, their lips came crashing into one another's. Aerrow took Piper's bottom lip into his; the kiss was full of passion and built up tension. Piper began to giggle as they pulled back for air. "You taste like pie." Piper whispered Aerrow nodded and captured her lips again. His tongue ran across her lips begging for entranced, which she granted immediately.

Finn, the marksman of the Storm Hawks, was not a patient person, especially when it came to Piper's desserts. Piper and Aerrow had been in their for almost two hours, now he knew it would at least take an hour for Aerrow to get the hang of things, but this was ridiculous. Finn made his way to the kitchen and went inside. What he saw shocked him, the kitchen was a mess and Piper and Aerrow were no were to be found, as he went to leave the kitchen he heard a giggle. Finn being the curious type went to check it out. He stopped at what he saw, Piper and Aerrow were defiantly trying to kill him, he was waiting for his dessert and they were covered in it and they were laughing about, but something was off about them, they both looked flustered and red like they got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"Oh Aerrow made a mess of things." Piper giggled.

"Aerrow made a mess!" Finn exclaimed. "Both of you are covered in the dessert."

"Well that's what happens when you're cooking with Piper and Aerrow." Aerrow laughed and continued to laugh after seeing Finn's face.


End file.
